


当你看进我的双眼时，你看到了什么

by WeStillSurvive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeStillSurvive/pseuds/WeStillSurvive





	当你看进我的双眼时，你看到了什么

尤弥尔走进茶水间的时候，正瞧见艾伦·耶格尔往马克杯里连撒了两包糖，然后狠命地在咖啡表面搅出了漩涡，金属棒和杯子壁之间磕得咔嗒咔嗒直响。典型的火气旺盛的年轻人，干什么都用力过猛。  
这咖啡肯定不是给利威尔准备的了，尤弥尔想。因为首先，利威尔绝对不会允许艾伦如此不敬地对待自己的杯子，他额头上的皱纹数量一定会和杯子上的划痕数量相辅相成。其次，利威尔喝咖啡只加奶精不加糖，尤弥尔曾在糖包用光了时试过一次，那东西苦得尝起来完全不像是调过了味道。再最后，除非是要通宵查阅文件，利威尔根本就不喝咖啡，他桌上有五大盒不同口味的茶包，如果艾伦想要讨好利威尔，他只需要按照当天的日期和天气和利威尔的习惯从里面挑一包出来。  
不过尤弥尔现在深切地怀疑艾伦是不是还有讨好利威尔的必要以及意愿，毕竟利威尔降职了，不再是他的上司；而且，他们不久前离婚了。  
这事就算是中情局行动部以外的同事都有所耳闻，因为其话题性不亚于国家总统包养了一个三流同性歌手当小情人，而且和前者的不同之处在于，利威尔和艾伦之间这档子事是真的，是看得见摸得着，每天活生生地行走在办公室走廊里，躲都躲不开的。  
尤弥尔伸过胳膊，就着同一只壶也给自己倒了大半杯咖啡。两个人隔着热腾腾的雾气打了个照面，尤弥尔做出个不痛不痒地笑容说：“恭喜升职。”艾伦道了声谢，脸上的表情在愉快和疲态之间形成一个巧妙的平衡点。尤弥尔和他并不熟，也就没再说什么，她借了过，坐到角落的一把椅子上，掏出手机查邮件，假装自己不存在。  
寂静并没有持续太久，因为让·基尔希斯坦咋咋呼呼地进了屋，并且非常快地就艾伦升职一事开起了玩笑。尤弥尔怀疑这世界上大概没有任何事能够阻止让揶揄艾伦，即便艾伦现在严格来讲已经是他的上司了。  
“认真的吗？”让的声音传过来，“我还以为你们这对姐弟恋能更久一点。”  
“这话有本事你去跟利威尔说。”这个是艾伦的声音。  
“说真的，我一开始真以为这是什么愚人节玩笑，你懂我？”让慢悠悠地给自己添着咖啡，“等日子一过你们两个就会站在办公室中央的大桌子上大喊一句‘吓到了吧！其实我们没离婚，而且明天准备去养只狗！’，然后享受所有人向你们扔去的圆珠笔。”  
艾伦啜了一小口滚烫的液体，语调平直得像他们局长的性向：“我们确实有一条狗，并因为狗的抚养权大打出手。”  
让呛了一下，紧接着笑出了声：“得了吧！如果利威尔对你大打出手，你早就见不到上个月的太阳了。”  
艾伦咔哒一声撂下杯子，作势要解腰带：“伤痕不在你看得见的地方，不代表它们不存在，要看吗？”  
他们在让连声的“不不不不不”中推搡了一会儿，最后安静下来。艾伦把壶里剩下的咖啡都倒进了自己杯里，稍作清理又煮上新的。让在一边打下手，最终还是在递给艾伦咖啡豆时没忍住：“就……真的离婚了？”  
艾伦直起腰叹口气：“你多长时间没上网了？”  
让莫名其妙：“干嘛？”  
“他现在脸书的头像是我们离婚协议书的签名。”  
“…Ouch.”  
“是啊。”艾伦又重新低下头，按下咖啡机的开关，“说实话，我字比他好看多了。之前他们都不信，现在看见了吧。”  
新的咖啡煮上之后，他们也就再没提起这个话题。最后他们喝干了杯子里的最后一口液体，在让嬉皮笑脸地预祝艾伦加班顺利的吵闹声中离开了茶水间。  
尤弥尔抬手摸了摸自己的杯子，温吞吞的，让人提不起兴致。她走到水槽边将冷了的咖啡倒掉，站在原地一动不动地等了一会儿，再灌满艾伦新煮的那一轮。  
咖啡，还是要滚烫的才好喝。

 

造成利威尔降职的那次任务，失败得莫名其妙。一向一出手就知有没有的利威尔竟然失了手！没抓到人，还丢了情报，简直罪加一等。先不提这次失误会给利威尔留下什么后遗症，但就这个消息在“公司”里的影响就已经很糟了，先前不满利威尔“暗黑办公室”作风的声音趁机响了个痛快，搞得埃尔文不得不给利威尔连停一个月的职，想等避过了风头再做他议——可见埃尔文还是很想再次重用利威尔，等事情平息后随便找个理由叫他回来复职就是。  
但谁知利威尔不干，说与其和家里的狗每天大眼瞪小眼，不如回来好好工作，承担责任。这下也就没有什么“复职”可谈，埃尔文为平众怒只好给利威尔做了降职处理。利威尔对当人下属这事竟不怎么排斥，每天还是那张没气色的婊脸，工作上倒是不怎么怠慢，不说话的时候反而给人种谦和之感，台面上也就没人再多说什么。  
如果仅是如此，也就罢了。但偏偏利威尔身边还有那么个艾伦。艾伦是利威尔带进办公室来的，也是利威尔一手带起来的。其实谁也不知道这俩人私底下是怎么搞上的（“而且是什么时候结的婚！？而且我为什么不是伴郎？？”让大吃一惊），这事已经被大伙默默地归进了行动部的万万没想到系列，准备写进内部刊物了，但更没成想的是这事还有后续。  
利威尔失误的那次任务里，艾伦做好了前期情报就去接了另一个案子，前后脚的两个任务，一个失败，一个大成功，一个降职，一个升职，两个人的身份做了个对调，情境就一下子尴尬得很。事情发生在尤弥尔进这个部门一个多月后，那时利威尔和艾伦已经若即若离起来，前期的故事都是从同事那里八卦来的，但后来办公室里那种半紧不紧的氛围却是实实在在的。  
其实关于他们俩离婚这事，尤弥尔不是不能理解。利威尔多半是看自己地位难保，不愿拖自己下属前途的后腿。而且谁知道他俩感情究竟好不好？毕竟利威尔总是那副爱答不理的模样，管起事来又说一不二，和这个人天天二十四小时在一起，换谁都得三天两头往心理医生那跑。  
而且怀疑这两个人之间有问题，尤弥尔不是没有证据的。利威尔降职回来之后不久，找过尤弥尔一次。具体没有细讲，只是说想要看看那次失败的任务的相关文件，原话“凡是有关的都算”。尤弥尔佯装很难办的样子，不是因为东西不好拿，纯粹是想让利威尔欠她一个人情。  
尤弥尔自己有个原则，凡是经过她手的东西，没有不过目的道理。一来二去，她也看出点不对劲来。首先这是个走私案，就不得不让人多心，但凡利益相关，你不知道哪一方会从里面挖块奶油走。二来，这犯案的东家尤弥尔是认识的，而且一直有传闻说他们和情报局内部有勾结，干着类似“你挑担来我牵马”“事成之后六四分”的勾当。  
不过既然是传闻，也就是说谁也没有证据。要走资料之后的利威尔也看不出半点不同，尤弥尔悄悄观察他一些日子，看利威尔仍旧挺直脊背和艾伦在办公室里碰面、擦肩、谈工作，想着这样的人若是真的发现了什么，肯定是不会罢手的；而且，若利威尔真是被谁暗算了一把，没准就是因为他察觉了什么。  
利威尔和艾伦每天在办公室里的接触普通得让人直起鸡皮疙瘩。尤弥尔听说他们之前住的是利威尔的房子，现在艾伦搬出来了；而在事发之后艾伦找好房子之前，他们俩每晚总有一个因为工作原因在公司里过夜。  
尤弥尔不自觉地摇着头，看着利威尔和艾伦交接东西，两个人自然无比地避免着肢体接触，觉得自己不妨帮利威尔一把。

 

后来尤弥尔真的翻出了一些东西。意料之内，又不免让人唏嘘。而且随着尤弥尔盯着这两个人的时间越来越长（她自己都没有发觉，而且越来越觉得这并不完全算是工作，更像是人类好奇心的原罪使然），偶尔也会碰上一些状况。  
比如性。  
不过说句实话，除了性以外，这两个人之间还能发生更糟的事情吗？  
有一次尤弥尔听了全程，就在她发现了一些能把传闻变成事实的东西之后。以尤弥尔的经验，有时床上的人会说出一些欲盖弥彰的话来，所以你不能拿它们太当回事；尤弥尔本人也没有喜欢窥探他人床事的癖好，但那一次不知为何，隔着一面墙，她没能走动路。  
艾伦进入利威尔时显然有点迫不及待，利威尔在连续低哑的喘息终于停下后咒骂了一句关于没戴套的急死鬼之类的话。  
对此艾伦的回应是：“你不知道，我已经学得比原来耐心多了。”  
似乎是为了实例证明这句话，艾伦明显等了一会儿才再次将利威尔顶弄出声。不让年轻人在性事中说话大约是不道德的，所以很快艾伦又打开了闸门。  
“放松，别这么紧……”他劝慰着利威尔，“我想起我们刚在一起的时候了，每次做的时候……你虽然嘴上不说，但实际上每次都会紧张……”  
“……是那样吗？”利威尔隔了几分钟才答话，声音有点抖，“我怎么记得的都是你混帐的时候……”  
“真的？”  
“是啊，我记得有一次，你跟我说……别掐那里！……我记得你说，我让你厌倦了你自己的名字，因为我叫得太多了！”利威尔似乎是笑了一下，“我听到之后马上从你身上下来，然后把你掀下了床……啊……那次绝对是我床上美好回忆TOP10之一！”  
之后艾伦沉默了好久，以至于他再次说话时尤弥尔已经忘了他指的是什么。  
她听见艾伦说：“我建议你把这一次也算进去。”  
再后面传来的喘息和呻吟声越来越急促，让尤弥尔感觉他们两个都在将自己和对方急迫地推向什么地方。也许是错觉，也许是她自己突然变得感性了，因为她也曾和一个与自己关系尴尬的女孩这样做过，那种有这顿没下顿的焦虑让她们饥渴地趋向着顶点，如飞蛾扑火。直到最后高潮终于如恩典般降临，对面传来利威尔一声拔高的哼鸣，大概是艾伦捂住了他的嘴巴。  
“感觉不错？”过了一会儿，尤弥尔听见艾伦这样问。利威尔没准是点了头，艾伦便笑了一声，“我有个好老师。”  
“你最好记得我是你的老师。”利威尔回答他，声音已经平静了下来。“虽然你现在坐在上面，但是一旦你做错了，我会马上把你掀下来。”  
尤弥尔不需要更多了。

 

尤弥尔在闹钟响起来之前就睁开了眼睛。她又花了几秒钟让意识回落进大脑，感觉前所未有的轻松。  
昨天晚上，尤弥尔把她和利威尔的会面约在了一家小餐厅。她没有刻意去选偏僻的地点，因为她不想把这件事搞得神秘兮兮——这件事本身就不神秘，那就不要让它变得神秘，会让人多心，她对自己说。  
听到尤弥尔的邀约，利威尔没有多问。和几星期前相比，他的头发长长了一些，柔顺地垂着，稍微歪着头的样子看起来年轻许多。他最后朝尤弥尔点点头，询问了餐厅的地址。尤弥尔在他离开后低下头，掩饰自己舒出的一口气。  
他们不是同时到达。尤弥尔到的晚些，并且满意地发现利威尔选了靠里的座位。她知道利威尔不是拖泥带水的人，索性直接摊了牌。她把东西往桌上一摆：“喏。”  
她给利威尔的那些东西是证据，是可以证明情报局中有人对外勾结的记录，通信、账单、情报泄露，等等等等。  
不太多，但也够利威尔用的了。尤弥尔对着电梯里的镜子整理领子时想，靠利威尔现在的信息渠道，需要多长时间才能发现那些记录都指向了艾伦呢？  
电梯门打开了，左转就是他们的办公室，尤弥尔迈腿的时候竟然发现自己有点不可避免的紧张。她在心里对自己摇摇头，她应该相信自己的能力，已经把事情做得万无一失。那些证据是确实的，她保证它们是确实的。  
她在桌前坐了一会儿，鼠标随意地点着或新或旧的邮件，等精神集中起来就开始工作。她填了两份申请表，又整理了手头一个案子的资料，然后起身把它们拿给艾伦。她和艾伦之间一直是点头之交，所以对他升了职这事并不觉得太别扭。她敲了门进去，把东西给桌前的人，脸上带着陌生人友好的微笑。  
艾伦翻了翻她给他的东西，随手放在了旁边的一摞文件上面。然后出乎尤弥尔意料的，他起身朝她走过来，说话时离她有点不必要的近。  
他说：“谢谢，尤弥尔。不过我希望你先把手头的案子都放一放，有个新的事情要交给你。”  
“什么？”尤弥尔问他。  
“这个。”  
随着咔哒一声响，有个冰凉的东西环在了她的手腕上。等尤弥尔意识到了那是什么，她飞快地抬起手扯动着，却只是让艾伦更方便地把她的两只手都铐了起来。“尤弥尔·雷……哦，或者你希望我叫你的真名？”艾伦低头好心地帮她整理着手铐上面的袖口，笑着的样子并不亲切，反而看起来有点危险，“你被逮捕了。”  
“为什么！？”尤弥尔大声问他，声音急得不像是她自己的。  
“因为你昨天给我们的那些东西。”艾伦抬眼看了下门口，尤弥尔转过头，发现利威尔和埃尔文已经站在那里了。  
“不是指你拿出来的那些，当然了。”埃尔文走进来接过话茬，“那些是假的，但参考价值非常之高，让我们知道该去哪里找那些真正的证据。”  
“不过必须得说你做的还不错，我们花了一整晚才从那些你伪造来陷害我的东西里看出点真正的信息。”艾伦抬手捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“我们很早就开始怀疑你，但有些东西不太好找，索性不如让你自己拿来给我们。事情搞得这么复杂，我还以为你会更有想象力一些，结果没想到你真的按照自己当初办事的方式给我复制了一份记录。”  
尤弥尔说不出话来，等发现自己的指尖在发抖时便控制着想让它们停下来。很显然，陷害艾伦是个大错误，也许她本应该把那些藏不起来的东西用另外一个人的名字盖住，怎么也比用“艾伦·耶格尔”强，最好的证据就是她现在的状态。但她明显受到了诱骗（“没准连离婚都是假的！这帮疯子！”她想。），引得她一步一步走下去，在伪造证据时一个字母一个字母地写上了艾伦的名字。  
她没什么可说的。  
显然利威尔也没什么可说。她被人带出去时，利威尔还保持着一开始的样子，倚着门边，脸上郁郁寡欢，在她走过时只是稍微侧了侧身，完全没有看她。  
走出十来步后，她终于听到利威尔在她身后开口说了什么。  
“我什么时候能把我的狗们要回来？”利威尔问。


End file.
